Globalization (album)
| producer = *Charles Chavez *Alexander Castillo "A.C." Vasquez *Andrew Cedar *Axident *Cirkut *Dr. Luke *DJ Frank E *Jason Evigan *JMIKE *Joe London *John Ryan *Lifted *Max Martin *The Monsters and the Strangerz *One Love *Ricky Reed *Thomas Troelsen}} | prev_title = Global Warming | prev_year = 2012 | next_title = Dale | next_year = 2015 | misc = | single2 = Fireball | single2date = July 23, 2014 | single3 = Time of Our Lives | single3date = November 17, 2014 | single4 = Fun | single4date = April 21, 2015 | single5 = Drive You Crazy | single5date = August 21, 2015 }} }} Globalization is the eighth studio album by American rapper Pitbull. It was released on November 21, 2014 through Mr. 305, Polo Grounds Music, and RCA Records. Commercial performance The album debuted at No. 18 on Billboard 200, and No. 3 on Rap Albums, selling 38,000 copies in its first week (49,000 units when streams and track equivalent albums are included). The album has sold 198,000 copies in the United States as of September 2016. The album also debuted at No. 16 on the Canadian Albums chart. Singles "Wild Wild Love" was released as the album's lead single on February 25, 2014. The song features guest appearances from American-British-Canadian girl group G.R.L.. The song reached at number 6 on the UK; number 10 in Australia and number 30 in the United States. "Fireball" was released as the album's second single on July 23, 2014. The song features guest appearance from John Ryan. The song reached at number one in Netherlands; number 6 in Spain; number 9 in Finland and number 23 in the United States. "Time of Our Lives" featuring Ne-Yo was released as the album's third single on November 17, 2014. The song reached at number 7 in Czech Republic; number 9 in United States and Norway; number 10 in Canada. "Fun" featuring Chris Brown was released as the album's fourth single on April 21, 2015. The song reached at number 40 in the United States. "Drive You Crazy" featuring Jason Derulo and Juicy J was released as the album's fifth official single on August 21, 2015. Other songs "We Are One (Ole Ola)" was released as official single of the official 2014 FIFA World Cup song on April 15, 2014. It features American singer Jennifer Lopez and Brazilian recording artist Claudia Leitte. "Celebrate" was released on October 18, 2014. It serves as the lead single featured on the Original Motion Picture of Penguins of Madagascar and was used in the commercial for the 2016 edition of CBC's Hockey Day in Canada. The Philadelphia Phillies play the song after every home victory. These songs were also included on "Globalization". Track listing | extra1 = | length1 = 3:04 | title2 = Fun | note2 = featuring Chris Brown | writer2 = | extra2 = | length2 = 3:22 | title3 = Fireball | note3 = featuring John Ryan | writer3 = | extra3 = | length3 = 3:56 | title4 = Time of Our Lives | writer4 = | extra4 = | note4 = with Ne-Yo | length4 = 3:49 | title5 = Celebrate | writer5 = | extra5 = | length5 = 3:12 | title6 = Sexy Beaches | note6 = featuring Chloe Angelides | writer6 = | extra6 = | length6 = 3:57 | title7 = Day Drinking | note7 = featuring Heymous Molly | writer7 = | extra7 = | length7 = 3:08 | title8 = Drive You Crazy | note8 = featuring Jason Derulo and Juicy J | writer8 = | extra8 = | length8 = 3:50 | title9 = Wild Wild Love | writer9 = | extra9 = | note9 = featuring G.R.L. | length9 = 3:23 | title10 = This Is Not a Drill | note10 = featuring Bebe Rexha | writer10 = | extra10 = | length10 = 3:25 | title11 = We Are One (Ole Ola) | note11 = featuring Jennifer Lopez and Claudia Leitte | writer11 = | extra11 = | length11 = 3:42 }} | extra_column = Producer(s) | collapsed = yes | title12 = Fireball | note12 = featuring John Ryan) (Jump Smokers Remix | writer12 = | extra12 = }} | length12 = 3:28 | title13 = Fireball | note13 = featuring John Ryan) (DJ Noodles Remix | writer13 = | extra13 = }} | length13 = 4:28 }} ;Notes * signifies an additional producer *"Ah Leke" contains elements of "Passinho do Volante (Ah! Lelek Lek Lek)" performed by MC Federado & Os Leleks, and written by MC Federado. *"Celebrate" contains elements of "I Just Want to Celebrate" performed by Rare Earth and written by Dino Fekaris and Nick Zesses. Charts Weekly charts Year-end charts Release history References Category:2014 albums Category:Pitbull (rapper) albums Category:RCA Records albums Category:Albums produced by Cirkut Category:Albums produced by Max Martin Category:Albums produced by DJ Frank E Category:Albums produced by Jason Evigan